


Lightning Bugs

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes insects can lead to the strangest discoveries …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my beta reader Saladscream!!

For a change, everything had gone smoothly and the last mission could be entered on the credit side as an entire success. The Puddle Jumper was loaded with useful and delicious things, nobody had been hurt and if anyone planned to open a travel agency on Atlantis they could add the planet to their list of recommended addresses.

The only downside – and there just had to be one – was the myriads of tiny insects that buzzed around after sunset. They reminded Rodney of the annoying mosquitoes he had come to hate during his camping trips to the Canadian lakes. They had made each and every evening an ordeal. Like their Canadian counterparts these insects lunged at anything and everything that was emitting body heat. And even if their bite wasn’t deadly – it was irritating and could lead to itching wheals if you scratched them. And there was no way not to scratch.

But contrary to earth mosquitoes you could see these little monsters before it was too late. Like earth’s lightning bugs, they were able to produce light through bioluminescence; which made it possible to actually spot the small armadas of glowing evildoers before they attacked you. Your only chance was to use a mosquito net or to retreat to the safety of a house.

Even the short walk from the banquet hall, where they had had a delicious dinner, to Rodney’s and John’s shared apartment had been enough to invite a whole swarm of these hungry beasts to follow them into their room.

To Rodney’s utter surprise and satisfaction they were more interested in the Colonel than him. Usually it was his sweet and tender flesh they found more appetizing, but this time they were glued to Sheppard, or more precisely to his ass.

To the hordes of glowing mosquitoes, there seemed to be only one thing that was even more delicious than sweaty, warm, “pure” human – that was a sweaty, warm human with a big spot of sticky honey on his uniform. Sheppard had acquired said badge of honour when he had sat on a honey-coated spoon one of the children had left on the bench. Now this sweet nectar made Sheppard simply irresistible to the small bloodsuckers.

“Crap,” the Colonel cursed and tried to swat away the fireflies with an energetic, if useless, wave of his hand.

As Sheppard was already opening the belt on his BDUs, McKay remarked patronizingly, “I’d simply shed the trousers.” He watched Sheppard’s futile efforts with a big smirk.

“Why, thank you so much, genius. I’d never though of that,” Sheppard snapped. He was about to sit down onto the bed to take his shoes off when a hard grip to his biceps stopped him.

“No, no, no! If you sit down the honey will be smeared all over the bedspread and those little critters will torment us all night long.”

Sheppard had to admit that Rodney had a point, so he leaned one hand on the wall and with the other he took off his first boot. Then he changed his supporting hand and got rid of the second boot and his socks. A moment later he was dropping his pants, and with an accuracy, worthy of his favorite football player, he tossed them in the furthest corner of the room. Unfortunately, his hopes to have some peace and quiet were soon shattered. The honey had also soaked through to his underwear and left a clearly visible and somewhat ominous spot. The glowy little monsters had nothing better to do than to hurry to this new feeding ground.

“Damned! Go away! Fuck!” Sheppard tried to fend them off and Rodney – who had kept a vigilant eye on Sheppard to prevent him from sitting down – moved closer.

“Wait!” he ordered, lifted his hand and let it smack on Sheppard’s behind. Two dead fireflies were his reward.

He waited a few seconds as the insects recovered from their shock until the first meddlesome flies returned to settle again on Sheppard’s bottom. Rodney carefully took aim again and killed another little bugger. Surprised and very content with his obvious natural skill, he got zealous; he waited again a few seconds and then his hand came down for the third time with a resounding smack.

Meanwhile Sheppard was bracing himself with one hand against the wall and taking slow, deep breaths. The first, unexpected blow had shocked him deliciously and stirred his senses into turmoil. And after McKay had hit him the second time – he had found himself already waiting impatiently for the third.

Even if McKay had never intended this to be anything other than a simple “pest bashing”, Sheppard had to admit that it was an incredible feeling! The very few instances when he had had the opportunity to play such games came back to mind. They had been much too rare for his liking, but he had been afraid to lose himself in those dangerous games, to wake up cravings he couldn’t indulge within the constraints of the Air Force. He was too scared to get addicted to the charge of adrenalin that was, even at this very moment, flooding his body in burning waves. He was terrified of wanting more and more often a fix of something that wasn’t reconcilable with his job.

“Come on, little bugger.” McKay was waiting patiently, his hand hovering over his aim, ready to deal the deadly blow.

John was waiting too, although for totally different reasons. While the good doctor was bent on testing his newfound skill at bug killing, the colonel just wanted the tendrils of electricity to course his body once more.

When the blow landed, John braced his second hand against the wall because he needed a stay in this boiling and swirling world of tantalising memories and spiking sensations. So far, he had only dared to pay somebody to fulfil his darkest fantasies three times. Without knowing it, Rodney was on the direct road to become number four – and he didn’t even have to pay the scientist for it!

“Did I get them all? No, wait, there’s still another one. Don’t move, Colonel, and we’re set,” Rodney announced very smugly.

John knew that he had to stop this, and had to stop Rodney, because he was in imminent danger of revealing too much of himself. But he felt like a man in a desert, totally parched and dying of thirst after hours of walking under the scorching sun - and suddenly someone was offering a whole bottle of crystal cool water. Intellectually, he was aware that it was dangerous to drink it all in one gulp, but it was so difficult to resist...

Rodney was very astonished at how patiently Sheppard offered himself up as a target. He wouldn’t have done it! No. No chance! And Sheppard hadn’t complained once when he had hit him with a bit more force than strictly necessary. But perhaps that was some sort of warrior-macho posturing, of which Rodney would never get the deeper meaning. He would have never suffered so stoically! No way! To provoke and aggravate Sheppard just a little bit more – because that was S.O.P. between them – he slapped him, although there wasn’t any pseudo-firefly involved.

“Oops, didn’t catch it!” he apologized with clearly false regret.

And Sheppard still wasn’t complaining. Rodney only heard the Colonel breathing deeply, regularly and in a totally controlled manner. Oh my God! This was really a macho thingy! Don’t show weakness, not even in front of an alien mosquito! Once again Rodney was very happy not to be part of a club that demanded such tight-assed self-control.

Except John was barely holding on to it. If only he could think of a witty remark to divert McKay’s attention! Sheppard searched frantically but his whole concentration was being claimed by his dick, presently pressing hard and demanding against the confines of his underwear. John knew that every second he waited fuelled McKay’s suspiciousness. McKay was not a genius for nothing, he would figure out why he acted so weirdly in a few moments. If it wasn’t already too late.

Sheppard tried to focus, tried to cool down, and just as he thought he had gathered enough willpower, Rodney’s hand fell on his bottom twice in rapid succession.

“Yeah. Now you’re dead.” Rodney sounded very pleased.

John closed his eyes. Gone was his command over the hard-won denial of his needs. With the impact of McKay’s hand on his ass his resolve started to crumble – fast. Arousing memories threatened to submerge him. The actual, real situation began to blur with the past. Back then, so long ago, he had been naked and the blows had been much harder. So forceful and stinging he had been able to feel them for days – and savour them.

John knew he should protest… but he also knew if he opened his mouth now, he would be begging Rodney to spank him harder. Therefore, he fiercely bit on his lower lip to prevent any word from slipping. That still was suspicious enough but the alternative would be a catastrophe.

And what the hell was wrong with Sheppard today? Not one acerbic comment? Not one flippant remark? No threat of bloody revenge if he didn’t stop immediately? His suspicious nature now aroused, McKay observed the Colonel more closely. He noticed the eyes scrunched shut, the fingers slightly clawing at the wall, the tension in the body before him – and Sheppard’s erection!

Wow! In the first moment Rodney didn’t believe his eyes! But there was not the shadow of a doubt, here. John was hard! Absolutely! But why? Rodney’s thoughts raced with superluminal velocity, then tumbled, then formulated hypotheses, until Rodney finally came to the conclusion that he needed further evidence, more details. He watched Sheppard very closely as he landed two more slaps without further notice.

A surge of red flooded John’s body, his controlled breathing hitched momentarily – every time Rodney’s hand fell – before he resumed his regular rhythm. 

That was … incredible! Surely, the Colonel couldn’t be turned on by someone spanking him – or could he? For once, Rodney wasn’t sure what to think or what to do. He only hoped this wasn’t some sort of joke and Sheppard wouldn’t turn the table on him. This whole spanking thing wasn’t his cup of coffee.

At this moment, Sheppard said in a husky and very low voice, “Make sure to finish’em all off.” He wasn’t able to be more precise. If Rodney preferred to misunderstand him they would be both, half-decently but safely, off the hook. But if Rodney …

Oh! That was a veiled … order, wasn’t it? Damn, couldn’t people simply say what they expected? Once you got used to it, it wasn’t so difficult, he did it all the time. But perhaps for a military man such candor was impossible. Rodney took a deep breath and noticed how the situation seemed to … kinda ‘do it’ for him. After all, this was Sheppard.

It was true, he didn’t have a rich love-life but he could still claim a vast and colourful fantasy life – where, contrary to popular belief, Katie or Miko weren’t the only stars. Ronon, Lorne and Sheppard too had already played a part in his little scenarios - though only the “vanilla” versions and never more than a blow-job. But then … Why not? Man, he was a scientist and therefore it was in the job description to be curious and open to new experiments!

But he would never have thought that a little bit of playful chastisement, along with seeing Sheppard so dependent on his actions, at his mercy, could be such a turn on for him. And Sheppard was waiting for him – there was no doubt!

Rodney took aim and purposely hit the thigh, the naked flesh directly below the edge of the boxer shorts.

Sheppard struggled for air. Oh God! Rodney had done it! Sheppard’s head was swimming. Rodney had interpreted the unspoken request correctly! That was unbelievable! He hesitated for a second but then he whispered a short, broken, “yes”, to signal his agreement. Never in his boldest dreams had he hoped to find someone on Atlantis who was able to fulfil his most secret wishes and to satisfy his most intimate needs. He didn’t know exactly why he associated pain with pleasure – and then, only a certain kind of pain – but this combination had always fascinated him. Made the feelings for him sharper, more intense. Perhaps it was the same craving that pushed him to fly the fastest planes, ride the most dangerous motorcycles. He had never cared to analyze it deeply. But it was there.

Rodney gasped. Crap! He was right! Sheppard wanted it! A wave of arousal submerged Rodney as he felt his dick beginning to fill. And without thinking, only acting on instinct, he pulled Sheppard’s underwear down and started spanking the naked ass in front of him. Three short slaps and Rodney watched in utter fascination how the red imprint of his hand became visible for a moment. He heard Sheppard moaning.

John hadn’t been able to stop the whimper. Rodney’s action had taken him by surprise and accelerated his already madly whirling thoughts. It was true that Rodney wasn’t very experienced, he was much too hesitant and careful, but on the upside Rodney was somebody whom John … admired and that made it even better. Rodney wasn’t a stranger who did this for the money – he was a friend. John couldn’t tell what Rodney’s motives were, but even if he was acting only out of curiosity – and that was very possible with Rodney – he was pleased. Very content. He stepped from his underwear and spread his legs a bit wider to take a better stance but also to signal his acceptance.

This time Rodney didn’t make him wait. He let his hand fall on the second cheek that was still too white for his liking. And again he was fascinated by the fact that he was able to leave fleeting, crimson traces. “Harder?” Rodney asked and nearly choked on the word, but he had to be sure that Sheppard was okay with this.

John gulped audibly. He had always had difficulties expressing his wishes but he understood that he had to give Rodney something to work with. “Yes.” He fought an interior battle then he added, “Much harder.”

The next slap, Rodney hit with such fierceness that his hand started tingling. The one after that, he was afraid that he had overdone it but then he saw and felt that Sheppard pushed his ass towards his hand. Incredible! Rodney was astonished and, yeah, okay, gobsmacked to find out he had kink he had been unaware of only half an hour ago! But this was so addictive! It was really going to his head that Sheppard wanted to feel his hand, that he could give this rush to Sheppard!

Like any good scientist, Rodney soon started experimenting. Spanking faster and then slower, hitting again and again the same spot until it sported an angry red mark. John only groaned and started panting slightly but he didn’t try to move away from the hand.

“Take off the t-shirt!” Rodney had to press his hand against his cock as he said the words.

John hesitated a few seconds, then he complied. If only Rodney didn’t stop! He straightened and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Now he was naked with the exception of his dog-tags. For a split second he was very aware that Rodney was still fully dressed, but his brain was already so high on endorphins that he couldn’t waste a thought on what Rodney was thinking of him or how this would give Rodney’s already well developed ego a further boost. 

Besides, it was already too late to have regrets. He had let Rodney see a side of himself that no one on Atlantis knew of. And if he interpreted Rodney’s heated face and dark eyes correctly, the scientist seemed to like what he was doing. John leaned his hands against the wall and presented his ass. “Take the belt”, he whispered without looking at Rodney.

“The belt?” Rodney’s voice nearly cracked. “But …” To take his hand was one thing; it was… more personal and he couldn’t really hurt John. But a belt?

John forced himself to breathe deeply. “Please. Do it.” Rodney’s hand wasn’t enough. He craved the pain, even if he was pushing Rodney’s compliance a bit far. He – they – had come this far, all he needed now was a very small kick. Already his expectation that Rodney could do it made his cock twitch sharply.

With unsure fingers, Rodney fumbled with the belt from his trousers. This didn’t feel quite right to him. But John had added a “Please” and so he would do it. He grabbed the buckle firmly, wrapped the belt twice around his hand and raised his arm.

Very, very gently, the belt hit Sheppard’s bottom.

Not enough! No! He needed more. “Harder, Rodney, please.” He had already said it once so he could say it again.

For a breathless second nothing happened and John was already afraid that Rodney was either about to chicken out or to ask for detailed instructions. Which would surely kill the mood. But he shouldn’t have worried – the force of the next blow met all his expectations and he hissed through clenched teeth, totally taken by surprise. Oh, yes! That was it. Sheppard felt the delicious wave of pain radiating through his whole body, awakening all his nerve endings, peeling away layers of military rigidity.

Rodney couldn’t imagine letting anyone ever treat him like that. No chance! And he wasn’t overly aroused by the fact that he was castigating Sheppard with a belt. But what brought his arousal to unknown heights was John’s reaction. With every strike John was letting it further go; he moaned loudly now and let Rodney see how he made him feel. With every slap another wall crumbled. The mask of aloofness, the sarcasm, the distance disappeared. Never had Rodney seen Sheppard that free and carefree. That open. It was such a humbling proof of trust that Rodney nearly hyperventilated.

John’s head fell back and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He let himself fly higher and higher, without embarrassment – that would come later but he didn’t want to think about it now. He accompanied every lash of the belt with a “yes”. When his climax overwhelmed him, he didn’t need a further touch. The last strike was enough and he came with a rapturous “yesss” against the wall. 

For a couple of seconds Rodney stared in fascination, then he put his hand carefully over the welts on Sheppard’s ass and felt the heat. He wasn’t sure what was expected of him now. He would have preferred to rush to the bathroom and bring himself off, but perhaps that was against conventions? Rodney had never been in a situation like this and felt totally out of his depth. So he continued to caress the slightly raised welts. Looked like somebody wouldn’t be too comfortable sitting down tomorrow, he mused.

John permitted the touch then decided to throw the last taboos to the wind. Rodney had earned some sort of conclusion to this strange evening. Without thinking about it any further, he pushed Rodney back on the bed and followed. He straddled Rodney’s legs, put his hand on the zipper of Rodney’s trousers and invited him, “Say no, if you don’t want.”

“Yes! Yes!” Rodney shouted immediately before Sheppard could change his mind. He didn’t care if he sounded too desperate or too needy. After the things John had wanted him to do, everything else was … just harmless, right? Soon he felt first John’s hand, then John’s lips on his cock and fifty seconds later – Rodney really fought with all his might, but to no avail – he spurted into John’s mouth.

John didn’t give him time to regain his senses. He crawled up to where Rodney was lying boneless, wrapped an arm around Rodney’s waist and kissed him.

Thank God. A kiss. Affection and intimacy. That at least made it clear that this whole … affair hadn’t been anything devoid of emotions and feelings. For one long second Rodney had feared that the blow-job had been sort of a “payment” for rendered services. Sure, even under that condition it would have been fun, but this was so much better. A hundred times better. His hands cupped Sheppard’s ass, he pressed firmly and savoured the feeling of Sheppard trembling in his arms.

Rodney assumed – correctly, he hoped – that this wouldn’t be a one time encounter because both of them had disclosed too much of their deepest secrets to the other. He would have liked to ask John the whys and wherefores, but as he wasn’t ready to answer the same questions himself, he refrained from doing so. Besides, was there really an answer? Rodney supposed it was like preferring chocolate to strawberry ice-cream. Namely, a simple matter of taste. 

But he had to clarify something else. “John?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you … need this every time?” His index-finger followed the most prominent welt.

“No.” John buried his face in Rodney’s neck; he couldn’t look him in the face while saying the next words. “But from time to time. Do you think … you …?” 

“No problem.” Rodney nodded vigorously.

John felt the movement and grinned. Typical Rodney to treat even the most delicate themes with his own special brand of matter-of-factness. That suited John well as he wasn’t willing to talk about it. He felt very grateful as he lifted his head and looked at Rodney.

Rodney saw for a split second the gratefulness in John’s regard and got nonplussed. Therefore he began to talk. “Uh … did you know that, most of the time, fireflies use bioluminescence to attract mates or prey?”

“Well, I’d say that’s an entire success,” John laughed and pulled a – for once – speechless Rodney back into his embrace …

 

\--------THE END------

 

Antares, December 2007


End file.
